<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drum Island Sleigh Ride by AnnaWheel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484334">Drum Island Sleigh Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWheel/pseuds/AnnaWheel'>AnnaWheel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drum Island Arc, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWheel/pseuds/AnnaWheel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick behind the scenes imagining to expand on one of my favorite moments between Sanji and Nami in the show (even though it was a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it thing!). Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drum Island Sleigh Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own One Piece or any of the characters therein.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji had been dumped unceremoniously onto Nami’s lap against her will by Zoro as soon as she’d settled onto the sled. She recalled bits and pieces of the last few days though, enough to feel grateful to Sanji and allow him to stay put. He was unconscious anyway so he never had to know. </p><p>It was strange to feel such a powerful warmth toward one of her silly crew mates but she knew for certain that his actions had settled into her heart and changed her somehow. No one had ever talked to her quite like he did as he’d carried her, or as he’d sat at her bedside through those long early morning hours that would usually be his only time to sleep between cooking meals. There had been no pretense, no flower to his speech. Just soft whispers fluctuating between words of comfort and pleading with her to be strong. He’d spoken to her as though he didn’t deserve to. </p><p>As she grasped through her fevered memory she found herself running her fingers through his hair, which was cold and damp with snow. She pushed his hair back from his face and studied him with a tearful frown. Was his back really broken? And had he really broken it to save her? Snowflakes caught in his thick lashes. His lips and cheeks were flushed pink from the biting wind. And his face was twisted with pain even while he slept. She allowed his hair to fall back in place and she repositioned him closer against her, covering one of his cheeks with her thick wool scarf to try and conceal him from the chilly air. It was only getting colder as they flew higher and higher in the sleigh and Sanji’s hitched, shallow breath was warm against the fabric of her coat. <br/>Nami’s cheeks warmed when she felt Vivi’s eyes on her. Her arm brushed against the princesses’ and reminded her that even if Sanji wouldn’t know about her lapse in iciness, the others might get the wrong idea. <br/>Vivi elbowed her gently. “Glad you’re better,” she whispered. <br/>Nami returned her a thin smile as she struggled to find a place to put her hands that wouldn’t be touching the figure in her lap. <br/>“I’m just glad we’re moving in the right direction again and...sorry for the hold up,” Nami replied, crossing her arms awkwardly just above Sanji’s face. <br/>Vivi waved a hand dismissively before blinking down past Nami and pursing her lips in thought. As she seemed like she was about to say something, Sanji stirred and groaned. <br/>His arm curled around Nami’s waist and he muttered something incoherent. <br/>“Ugh, hey!” Nami mumbled, grabbing his arm and peeling it off of her. <br/>“Huh?” he squeaked. “Where am I? What’s going on?” His eyes rolled open to unfocused slits and he stared dumbly up at Nami. <br/>“Sanji, you’re awake!” Vivi said, her voice lilting with delight. <br/>Nami’s brow furrowed and she gave his face a soft pat. <br/>His eyes widened and he went limp, rolling sideways and nearly falling to the floor of the sled. <br/>Nami caught him by his shoulder and pulled him back into place. <br/>He coughed in pain. <br/>“Sanji, where do you think you’re going? Quit moving around so much!” she exclaimed. <br/>He settled back with his head on her lap and his eyes turned a familiar shape. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Nami’s anger began to rise. “Serves me right, giving that moron a single inch. Now he’ll never shut up about it,” she thought with a scowl. All of her musings of moments ago felt like a distant dream. It was fading like mist and was no longer tangible enough to believe. <br/>“Oh, Nami, are you sure you’re well enough to be leaving already? I guess I missed a lot,” he said airily, staring up at her with a dreamy expression. <br/>Her mouth fell agape. She hadn’t expected him to be worrying about her still. “You’re the one with a broken back, idiot. Just shut up and go back to sleep, okay? I’m fine. You just...sit still until we get back to the ship.” <br/>“Yes, Nami-dear,” he simpered, the hearts disappearing only as his eyes fluttered shut. <br/>She rolled her eyes again and gave his arm a squeeze that she felt sure none of her nosy crew mates would notice. She stole a final glance down and saw his smile broaden before he sighed and fell back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>